


Strangereal's 6 Day War

by knight7272



Category: Ace Combat
Genre: 1990s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight7272/pseuds/knight7272
Summary: If you've never heard of the 6 day war well time to live through the shortest war in Strangereal history
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Combat

November 25th 2033  
Solius Ortis

Trigger, Avril, Venus and Celeste were sitting in the living room as Elena handed them some tea. "So Scott is everything alright with you and Avie?"

"Yeah Mom things are going well." he replied.

"Grandma can you tell us a story?" Celeste asked politely.

"Well honey, I know just the one and I think your parents won't have heard of this one." she said as both Trigger and Avril looked up from their teas.

They turned to her. "Huh?"

"I guess you've never heard of the 6-day war and I'm not surprised as their were no super-weapons involved, so if you're sitting comfortably then I'll begin….

* * *

December 9th 1990  
Solius Ortis  
07:55am

Lieutenant Colonel Elena Hansen stepped out of her house staring out at the cold December morning. As far as the eye could see was snow. "I wish Nate was here." she sighed to herself as she moved to clear the snow off her car driveway. After she was done, she quickly got into her car

Solius Ortis Air Base  
08:20am

Elena arrived at the base and cleared security, she parked her car and went inside, as she walked down the corridor, she glanced to see two mechanics talking "So Ustio finally retired those Vampires and Venoms last month." One of the mechanics remarked.

"Not exactly as they are now being used as attack aircraft until the G.91YS and A-7Gs are fully delivered." another mechanic stated.

Elena down the corridor where she saw her wingman Captain Jacob Johnson with 2 cups of tea. "Morning Jacob." she said as he looked towards her.

"Snow was bad last night wasn't it." He said knowing the ground crew spent the morning clearing the snow from the field.

Daphne Peters who was hers and Jacob's AWACS callsign Snowstorm, she also was one of the first Ustian AWACS officer that had been assigned to the E-767s that were supplied to them from Osea.

The Ustio military was as far as Elena could see when she joined a shambles as years of budget cuts had left what was the South-Eastern Belkan Air Force with obsolete generation 1 and 2 fighter and fighter-bombers with Erusean supplied helicopters.

Briefing room no.3  
08:25am

Elena, Jacob and Daphne entered the room taking a seat as another man entered although Elena was still sipping on her tea, the protector came on showing the area near the mountains bordering Ustio and Sapin.

Snow Panther, We have received reports that Sapin Air Force aircraft have been detected in our airspace. Why they have entered our airspace is unknown anyway your mission into intercept these fighters and force them to land or escort them out of our airspace that is all scramble."

Elena and Jacob ran to their planes as Elena hurriedly finished her tea, the Starfighter's J79-11As were being connected up as they arrived on the flight line.

They quickly climbed inside as the E-767's turbofan roared.

The J79-11As roared to life, the Snow Panther Squadron taxied to the runway launching from their position. The Starfighters roared down the base runway lifting off.

Half an hour later

Snow Panther Squadron cruised into the combat zone at 15,000 feet but Jacob looked around seeing nothing but broken clouds from a nearby snowstorm. "Snowstorm are you sure there are Sapin fighters here cause I see nothing."

"I think I know where they are." Elena scanned the ground below.

"I don't follow Red Lancer." Jacob inquired.

"Its quite simple Snow Panther two the Florida airspace radar has a major drawback which is that it can't detect aircraft at altitudes below 6500 feet in some areas and 13,100 feet in others." Elena peered over the side of her cockpit carefully watching ground that as a flight of four dark green and dark grey Mirage 3E which had two magic missiles and external fuel tanks appeared out of the clouds. "Ahh that explains why we missed them."

Elena peered over her canopy. "I got visual two Mirage 3E fighters." she rolled over diving down towards the Mirage who continued their path "Sapin Air Force fighters You are in violation of the Republic of Ustio's airspace please turn around and vacate this airspace immediately or follow us back to our base, waggle your wings if you understand."

Neither Mirage responded then punched off their tanks breaking formation climbing as Snow Panther two watched "Snowstorm request permission to engage the Sapin fighters?"

"Negative hold your fire." she responded as Elena climbed vertically. "Sapin Fighters cease your hostile actions in our airspace at once…" when she heard no reply. "Cleared to engage the Sapin fighters."

Elena selected her missiles firing one but the Sapin Mirage deployed flares then banked hard left attempting to lure Elena into a turning fight but she didn't bite as she knew her Starfighter turned very poorly so pulled up then rolled over diving on the Mirage firing her 2nd missile which struck the mirage tearing off a small portion of its right wing.

The Mirage came around firing both its R.550 Magic missiles but Elena punched flares and snapped the jet inverted hoping the mirage would follow.

The Mirage pilot pushed the nose over diving after Elena who smirked as the Mirage opened fire with its 30mm revolver cannons but Elena's jet was moving so quickly that the cannon rounds were falling short. Elena pulled back burying the stick against her leg. The jet barrelled rolled as the Mirage over shot, Elena switched to her Vulcan cannon unleashing a burst of 20mm cannon fire into the right wing.

The wing shed more parts as the pilot ejected when the wing separated. The Mirage spiralled into the ground shattering into pieces. Leopard who was watching on high looking for the other Mirage spotted it diving on his flight lead "Red lancer bandit diving on you!" he manoeuvred the Starfighter into a slicing spiral descent. Once he was close fired a short burst of cannonfire, the Mirage broke right as Leopard reversed his turn going into a spiral climb then went into the vertical with the mirage following trying to get lead with his cannons.

The Mirage and Starfighter climbed but the Mirage stalled dropping away. Leopard pulled the jet over pulling the power back and opening the speed brake, his helmet buzzed as his finger hit the button. The missile left the interceptor striking the belly of the Mirage which exploded in mid-air. "Well splash both Mirages Red lancer a single kill each."

"Yeah good work Snow Panther 2." She responded as the skies seemed clear but Elena knew better.

he looked at his fuel gauge. "Ahh I need to tank Red." the two Starfighters begin to egress towards the area with the Extender." Elena watched the sky when two more Mirages came into her view.

"Leopard I'll handle the bandits you RTB." Elena yanked her jet onto into slice turn bringing it around as the Mirages fired their R.550 Magics but their angle was off that that the missiles flew past her Starfighter. Elena quickly took the jet up pulling a steep inverted climb then immelmaning to get behind them. She fired her remaining missiles taking both Mirages down but the pilots bailed out.

"All Hostile Sapin fighters are down, search and rescue is on the way, wait single friendly approaching." Snowstorm called as a white with blue top and grey bottom KC-10A Extender tanker appeared close. Elena quickly scanned her fuel and saw she was almost out.

"Friendly Tanker requesting fuel." she manoeuvred her jet behind the Extender.

"Tanker zero-one-five roger hopefully you can spare some gas for this thirst beast." Elena remarked hearing a chuckle over the radio.

"Elena sorry I'm late honey the weather was a pain." Nathan joked as the Starfighter refuelled.

The refuelling hose deployed. Elena carefully got her jet connected up to the tanker. "Red Lancer maintain current flight path." the boom operator turned on the fuel.

After a few minutes, the boom operator put on the red lights and Elena disconnected.

Elena moved away from the tanker when a radio call came over the frequency. "Snow Panther 1 this is Snow Panther 2 I've been hit and am bailing out."

The sound of a beeper rang in her ear. "Snowstorm scramble Search and Rescue Snow Panther 2 has bailed out."

"Roger now you and tanker 015 got return to base." Snowstorm replied as the Starfighter and Extender turned towards Solius Ortis.

Solius Ortis Air Base  
1!:05am

Elena touched down after waiting for the larger E-767 and KC-10A Extender to land.

The F-104G landed as an Air Force SA313B Alouette 2 helicopter landed at the base.

Elena brought her jet to the ramp as Jacob was helped out of the helicopter. "Jacob what happened?" she asked as she climbed out of the jet.

"No Idea as it just came out of nowhere." He replied as they headed inside.

Solius Ortis Air Base briefing room no.3  
11:25am

Elena, Jacob, Nathan, Daphne stepped inside. A different gentlemen came in, "Good Morning Snow Panther so all Sapin Air Force fighters have been destroyed nice work but the Republic of Sapin has declared war on the Republic of Ustio so all Ustio Air Force Squadrons are now on high alert so standby for further orders."

"Why would Sapin fight us, it makes no sense and you are?" Jacob mused as the guy remembered he hadn't introduced himself.

"I'm Colonel Howard Clements, now Snow Panther 2 as your aircraft has been destroyed, sadly we've not got a spare." he said.

"Well I have something, an A-7G Corsair 2." Jacob responded.

"You know its an attack aircraft right." one of the tanker crew chimed in.

"Of course but I believe Belka used it as a fighter against Osea in the war they had in the 70s I think." Jacob said as Elena pondered for a moment.

"So we should take some time tomorrow to practice." Elena said as they headed for the hangar exit. As they left the Elena hit the switch.

They headed off to get food.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Over Ustio-Sapin mountain range

11th December 1990  
08:00am

A flight of eight silver AT-33A Shooting Stars which despite being ancient and bordering on obsolete were reliable basic attack trainer jets, each were armed with two Browning M2 machine guns and two general purpose practice munitions fixed on its wings.

The Shooting Star began their attack run on the targets below when the trainee pilot in the number four plane frantically came over the radio, "Starknight 1 emergency." the flight spotted six silver HA-220 Super Saeta strike planes dropping their unguided munitions hitting the factory and turning into a climb towards them as the shooting stars diving jettisoned their unguided munitions.

The Super Saeta spilt as the Shooting Stars broke formation, Starknight 1 knew the Shooting Star's J33-35 Turbojets were more powerful than the HA-220's Marbore 6 Turbojets but he knew the Super Saetas were faster than the Shooting Star.

"Mayday, Mayday this is Osean Air Force Starknight Squadron, requesting assistance." he radioed hoping help would arrive soon.

* * *

Solus Ortis Air Base  
08:20am

Elena and Jacob ran out to their planes quickly starting up the engines, and taking off, they climbed turning south-east as Snowstorm came on the frequency, "Due to the hurried take-off, I'll issue and in-flight briefing. We picked up a distress call. An Osean Air Force Squadron were on a training mission in the border area between Ustio and Sapin when they were attacked by Sapin Air Force aircraft." Daphne begin.

"Do you know who this Osean Squadron is?" Elena asked wanting more info.

"Well Snow Panther one, they are a squadron of AT-33A Shooting Stars." Daphne replied.

"AT-33s, I thought Osea would have retired them by now."

"Not quite Jacob as in Southern Osean, a load of older generation 2 and 3 are still quite active as they are the best they can get their hands on as newer stuff is too costly."

Snowstorm came back. "Those nuggets won't last long by themselves Snow Panther Squadron head to the combat airspace and attack the Sapin units, we have to save those nuggets."

The Starfighter and Corsair 2 arrived in the area where they could see multiple aircraft in heavy combat with Shooting Stars being chased by Super Saetas with another Shooting Star on its tail, Elenna seeing two Shooting Stars being chased by a Super saeta was firing his machine guns trying to put a fatal shot into the Shooting stars but her faster Starfighter easily closed the distance, Elena squeezed the trigger sending cannon rounds into the right wing of the first Super Saeta which spiralled down in flames but the pilots ejected.

Jacob saw Starknight seven and eight turning south as he observed Starknight five and six ahead of him, he armed his cannons and gunpod ahead of him as the two Shooting stars pass by, he opens fire as the second Super saeta flew right into the bullet stream ripping it apart leaving no chance to eject as it burned up in the dive.

"Starknight five to eight are breaking off." Snowstorm announced as Starknight three descended towards the high ground as the third Super saeta following trying to pull lead with its gun but Starknight three fired all his guns firing every round into the Super saeta which rolled over as its tail breaks apart and slams into the mountain.

Elena sees the fourth Super saeta climbing but she brought the Starfighter into a vertical them snap rolled over and Elena fired her cannon which punches through the fuel tank setting the plane alight but the crew bail out.

Jacob fired his gunpods with 20mm bullets spraying down the Super saeta, the bullets gutted the airframe which rapidly came apart, the flight crew had no time to eject.

Starknight 1 and 2 were in a head on course with the last Super saeta who was trying to split its fire between both Shooting stars, the Shooting stars opened fire, fifty calibre rounds tore into the Super saeta's airframe igniting the fuel tanks, the burning jet streaked by, the crew hit their ejection button ejecting before the jet crashes into a low ridge.

"Snowstorm, all Super saeta are down but at least four of the Super saeta, do we have Search and Rescue assets nearby?" Elena asked as Jacob formed off her wing.

"Affirmative Snow Panther, an Ustian Alouette two Squadron two miles away, I've already sent a message but we have a flight of aircraft of Mirage 3S en-route to your position."

Elena began her turn when Snowstorm came by, "Snow Panther we've received another distress call, an Ustian Army supply base is under attack, we have Mirages en-route but you guys are closer, so I'll send you vectors.

They arrived in the base airspace, Elena scanned the sky sighting a flight of eight F-86F Sabres armed with Sidewinder missiles. "Snowstorm, targets confirmed eight F-86 Sabres, permission to engage?"

"Granted," Daphne responded as Jacob spotted a pair of silver-grey Mirage 3S that were carrying two Sidewinder missiles.

One of the mirages fired a missile but missed as the Sabre broke formation, the lead Mirage chased the first Sabre firing his 30mm cannon scoring hits but the Sabre rolled inverted with Mirage following firing more cannon rounds into the jet whose tail broke apart but the pilot bailed out.

The Second Sabre got lock on the other Mirage firing both its missiles but the Mirage ducked into cloud. The second Mirage pulled up firing his cannons into the belly which made the Sabre explode in mid-air.

Elena seeing the third Sabre diving on the Mirage firing its machine guns easily gained a missile lock and fired her first missile striking the Sabre which spilt in two when 50 cals streaked by her canopy, Elena quickly looked over to see the fourth Sabre closing fast.

Elena pulled the Starfighter into a climb, the Sabre following trying to pull lead but the bullets fell short with some falling back into the air intake, the J47-27 Turbojet spit flame as the jet dropped into a spin.

Elena nosed over, easing the throttle back near idle, she fired her second missile which exploded against the right wing, the wing separated sending the Sabre into a rolling dive, Elena pulled up adding power.

Jacob watched his flight lead pulling out of her dive when he saw the fifth sabre diving on her, knowing he was too close for a missile shot so fired all three of his 20mm cannons pulverizing the Sabre's airframe which couldn't handle the bullets and came apart in flames.

Elena levelled off, "Thanks Jacob, ahh here comes another." She said seeing the sixth Sabre firing her 20mm cannon, the rounds tore through the fuselage setting the engine ablaze, the pilot bailed out as the Sabre disappears into the clouds.

The seventh and eighth Sabres formed up trying to position for a Sidewinder firing solution, the two Sabres accelerated firing all their missiles missed, they flew over the Starfighter, Elena added power closing the distance, she selected the trailing Sabre firing the third missile with the fourth going right up its tail pipe, both exploded but the pilots bailed out.

"All bandits down Clear skies all round RTB."

Solus Ortis Air Base Briefing Room no.4  
15:00pm

Elena and Jacob after landing made their way to the briefing room as the base commander arrived, he took his place at the podium. "All Sapin Air Force fighters and bombers have been shot down and Starknight Squadron are safe,"

Elena recognised the sour tone in his voice, the base commander sipped his water, "I must inform you a flight of Ustio Vampire and Venoms were lost during a ground-attack sortie and Sapin troops have made a position on our soil but somehow they've not moved and bad weather is preventing a counterattack."

"So aren't their diplomatic efforts to solve this?" Elena inquired.

"Yes Red Lancer, The Government of Osea has offered to mediate to help end this war hopefully they can help end this war, you are free to do want you want, dismissed." The base commander said.

After leaving Elena looked at the time, "Hey Jacob, wanna come over to my place as Nate's doing a barbecue tonight."

"Sure Elena." Jacob replied.

Nathan & Elena's house  
Solus Ortis  
17:30pm

Elena and Jacob were leaning against the house rail as Nathan cooked the food, "So something doesn't make sense?"

"What is it, Jac?" Elena asked.

"So far the Sapins have sent Mirage 3Es and F-86F Sabres fighters and Ha-220 Super Saetas ground attackers." Jacob commented.

"Don't they have F-4 Phantom 2, F-5 Freedom Fighters, F-104 Starfighters and Mirage F-1s and new advanced F-18 Hornets?" Nathan asked looking up from the food.

"They do but they might be holding them back." Elena suggested.

Hearing a sizzling, he grabbed paper plates and put the food on them. The group got down to eating and enjoyed their evening.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1

13th December 1990  
Solis Ortus Air Base  
10:00am

Elena & Jacob walked into the hangar passing a pair of grey A-4N Skyhawks which was being loaded with two external fuel tanks with the belly having a Mark 84 LDGP munitions attached.

They could see that the Corsair two was being equipped with six BRU-41 Multiple Ejector Racks that had six Mark 82 Low-Drag General Purpose munitions while the F-104 had its missiles fixed to the wings with two BL755 cluster munitions.

Jacob noticed the cluster munitions, "Elena why are you using cluster munitions?"

Elena sighed, "They say the Red Lancer is a sign of death, so I intend to make good on my namesake as this is my home, I will do my damnedest to protect it, come on let's get to the briefing."

One of the mechanics raised her voice, "Elena we've made adjustments to your jet, I think you'll like them."

"Thank you chief." she responded.

They left the hangar.

* * *

Solius Ortis Air Base Briefing Room no.4  
10:10am

Taking their seats as their commander arrived, he stood by the screen, "Sapin is at it again Sapin Air Force Super Saeta strike aircraft escorted by Sabre fighters have been detected heading for Ustio Army troops stationed on the Ustio-Sapin border your mission is shoot them down and protect those ground troops. That is all."

They filed out and to the hangar.

Ustio-Sapin border  
11:00am

The Starfighter and Corsair arrived in the airspace, Elena seeing the Ustian Army Tanks, "Piranha this is Snow Panther Squadron, do you read me?"

"Go ahead Snow Panther, we're requesting an air-strike!" the commander said as Elena and Jacob armed their weapons. Elena dove towards the Sapinese army troops and Armoured Personnel Carriers.

Elena reached for the bomb release, "Sayonara." her finger flipped the switch, the bombs left the belly dropping the through the air bursting open releasing all two-hundred and ninety-four bomblets raining down on the Sapinese troops and APCs.

Jacob started his bomb-run, he flew along the path releasing his unguided munitions one after the other munitions hit the ground exploding, Snow Panther climbed out as the Ustian army troops watched the explosions and they pounced, shocked Sapin troops turned around with the Ustians in pursuit.

"Well that did the trick." Elena mused while onboard AWACS Snowstorm, Daphne walked by the radar operators noticing twelve blips coming form the south-west, the operators worked to determine who these blips were.

"Got ya." the operator said as Daphne came over reading the info.

Elena having climbed to a position to pounce on the formation when she saw them, "Alright Snow Panther, the formation is four F-86F Sabres and eight HA-220 Super saetas." Daphne said.

"Again, seriously are Sapin even trying at this point?" Jacob groaned.

"Cleared to engage." Snowstorm called as Elena dove towards the formation firing her cannon spraying the far right Sabre puncturing the canopy killing the pilot whose jet nosed over smashing to the number eight HA-220 Super saetas and both aircraft broke apart.

Jacob selected the third Sabre and fired his first missile which hit the Sabre dead-on and sent the plane down, Elena seeing the two other Sabre in a hard-right slice turn, they fired their six 50 cal machine guns but Jacob rolled over avoiding the machine gun fire.

Jacob pulled up firing his second missile at the lead Sabre obliterating it as the second Sabre turned hard-left but Jacob's Corsair was already behind it and with a quick burst tore the Sabre apart.

The seven Super saetas jettisoned their bombs breaking into a flight of three and four but the Ustio's Anti-Air Bloodhound missile batteries opened up knocking one out of the sky but the crew punched out.

The Oerlikon Anti-Aircraft guns opened fire hitting two of the Super saetas that limped towards Sapin airspace, Elena knew they'd not make with their damage so turned for the other two who were diving on the AA defences firing their machine guns.

Jacob was lining up for another gun kill when two A-4N Skyhawks popped up unexpectedly firing their Colt Mk.12 cannons pulverising the Super saetas which crashed into the mountainside.

Jacob pulled up to clear the jetblast from the Skyhawk's J52 Turbojet. He levelled off as the Skyhawks departed the combat zone.

"Snowstorm, where the hell did those A-4 Skyhawks come from?" he asked with a slightly raised voice.

"Sorry Leopard, the Skyhawks were on an attack run on the Sapin ground troops, hold it two F-5A Freedom Fighters closing fast.

Elena spotted the silver Freedom Fighters coming in firing their M39A2 cannons, Jacob banked hard trying to avoid the cannon fire but heard the bullet hit the airframe but it shrugged off the attack.

Elena seeing what was going on brought her jet into dive, she got a lock and fired her first missile that exploded near the trailing Freedom Fighter damaging the number one J85-13 Turbojet, Elena pulled up into the vertical as the F-5 fired a missile but Elena's jet ducked into cloud and the missile passed harmlessly by.

The Freedom Fighter pilot scanned around when a missile alert warning screamed as Elena dropped out of the clouds firing her second missile which exploded at the wing root ripping the wing off.

The lead Freedom Fighter pulled hard trying to get a missile firing position on Elena who looked over her shoulder seeing the lead Freedom Fighter's movements so took the jet back into the vertical straight towards the clouds, the Freedom fighter followed but Elena's jet punched into the thick cloud, she rolled over as the Freedom Fighter nosed over having lost sight of her.

Elena dropped out of the clouds seeing the Freedom Fighter, she pushed the jet into a slicing left hard turn, as she brought the jet very close, she pulled back firing a brief burst of cannon fire. The bullets proliferated the airframe as she pulled the jet out of her run, climbing quickly as the Freedom fighter continued its course.

Elena pushed the nose over getting good tone from her third missile and fired, the missile streaked towards the jet and exploded punching holes into the airframe, sighing to herself she lined up to fire her fourth and final missile.

She pressed the button and the missile left the rail streaking down towards the Freedom Fighter who pulled so hard to the right when the missile detonated near the plane, the Freedom Fighter began to break up, the pilot ejected only for a piece of the wing to sever his parachute, Elena pulled up not wanting to see anymore as the burning wreck plummets to the mountainside below.

"Snowstorm all bandits are down, returning to base." Elena radioed as she turned around and sped off towards the base.

Solis Ortus Air Base  
16:00pm

Elena landed passing by a Scimitar fighters and Hunter ground-attackers, she brought her jet to the hangar, after shutting her plane down, she raised the canopy and hurried to the briefing room.

Solis Ortus Air Base Briefing Room no.4

Arriving and taking her seat, Jacob, Daphne and the Base Co were already there, "Sorry I'm late, Jacob and I got seperated during the fight." she said as the Base Co said nothing.

He stood at his podium, "Ustio ground forces are safe and all Sapin jets have been downed good work Snow Panther Squadron, you also destroyed several Sapin ground forces nice work.."

"Thank you sir, so how's the peace talks going?" Elena asked.

"Well an agreement has been reached and will be signed in 2 days so I must inform you that you have been requested in Wesson you must depart immediately that's all dismissed." the base commander responded.

Elena sighed to herself as she dragged herself back to the hangar, climbing into her jet, after starting up the engine and made it out to the runway.

Wesson Air Force Base  
Wesson  
Osea  
20:00pm

Elena's jet touched down on the Wesson runway, she quickly deployed her drag chute and brakes, she brought her jet to stop and taxied to her hangar, after climbing out and reaching her room, she hit the bed and fell fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finale to this coming soon I hope

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter which is likely gonna be a final upload as my laptop technical issues are getting worse so I need to find a new laptop so I intend to suspend all posting of fics until this is sorted


End file.
